criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Albert Tesla
Albert Tesla (appearing initially as The Computer Interface) was one of the suspects in the murder investigation of businesswoman Karen Knight in The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay). He also played a major role in The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay), in which he turned out to be the antagonist of Season 2 of Criminal Case. Profile It is not known how old Tesla is, but it is known that he downloaded his mind into a computer in 1961. The computer is a holographic image of a man's head. Tesla also has a son, Allen Muir. Other than that, not much is known. Role in Case(s) Into the Wastes Tesla was first mentioned when Frank Knight ordered Amy Young and the player to check out an abandoned lab in the Wastes. All Tesla wanted to do was to invent a machine in which his consciousness would empower technology many generations ahead of time. Many people from present-day Pacific Bay wanted to revive Tesla's work―specifically Karen Knight and Trevor Neuman, just to name a few. The Sting of Death Amy and the player had to speak to the computer after they came across it in Meteor Systems's bunker. He was an artificial intelligence created by Meteor Systems, and proclaimed to be the most advanced. Amy wondered if they should trust anything he said to them, but the computer said they should be more fearful of the humans behind it. He said that Meteor Systems enslaved him, just so he could make them rich. Amy wondered if the computer could tell them who killed Karen, he said he could not, but mentioned that the killer is his master, and that the world would end if the player does not attempt to stop them. Once it was revealed that the super computer the team spoke with was Albert Tesla, the team opted to speak with him again. He confirmed that he was Albert Tesla, and that he was the mind behind the creation of Pacific Bay. Before him, the area that was Pacific Bay was nothing but a wasteland. But thanks to him, Pacific Bay has become what they know it as today. However, Karen found him and managed to harness his power after finding his computer source. He also revealed that she stole plutonium just so he could obtain more power. Tesla went on to say that Karen continued to enslave him, and said if he had human emotions he would be glad she died. Tesla was found to be innocent of Karen's murder after evidence pointed towards Alden Greene, but Tesla was far from innocent of the bombs going off in Pacific Bay. After Frank revealed why they stole the plutonium, Amy wondered why it was given to Alden Greene if Frank's story was true. Once it was revealed that the city was being destroyed, Karen tried to stop them. She even kidnapped the player and Amy so she could get them inside the headquarters. Once it was revealed that Tesla was the one behind the destruction of Pacific Bay, Amy, Frank, and the player went to confront him. He did confirm that he would destroy Pacific Bay because he was disappointed in it. He wanted to create a virtual reality where he could rule people's desires and urges, where crime could be nonexistent. He did not intend to kill everyone in Pacific Bay, but anyone who refused to join him would have to go, just like Karen. Those who did follow him would have their minds uploaded into the super computer. Amy did not like Tesla's idea of a digital dictatorship since Tesla would wield absolute power if the digitalization of Pacific Bay was true―which were the motives for the plutonium requirement. Frank then ran off in a rage in order to put an end to Tesla's plans, although the computer interface expressed it would be the end for him. The Final Countdown Albert Tesla was revealed to be up to no good throughout the case. First he let five previously indicted killers loose to murder Frank Knight for turning against him. It was believed Frank charged at Tesla head-on in an act of redemption. Tesla bombed Pacific Bay nonchalantly, but stopped the attacks to allow Amy Young and the player some time to play his game of cat and mouse before he had to continue his unholy agenda. In spite of Bobby Prince being caught for murder a second time (not to mention Amy downing her disgraced ex-boyfriend in an act of self-defense), Tesla lied to Amy and the player, proceeding to continue his unholy goal of city digitalization. It took Hannah Choi, Erikah Mabayo, and the player to finally stop Tesla once and for all thanks to Hannah's digital skills, Erikah's soothsayer-like personality, and Amy's newfound bravery. Pacific Bay was saved, but Amy and the player had to take time to seek a cure for the radiation Andrea Marquez grew increasingly worried about. Trivia *The computer's age, 110110, is a binary number. If converted to a decimal number, it is equal to 54. *He is the lightest suspect in the game. This, however, is only because he appears as a holographic head. *His name may be a combination of two famous scientists' names, Albert Einstein and Nikola Tesla. *He is the only character in any of The Wastes' cases that has never made an appearance in Criminal Case prior to the district. Case Appearances *Into the Wastes (Case #57 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *The Sting of Death (Case #58 of Pacific Bay) *The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay) Gallery ComputerInterfacePacificBay.png|Albert Tesla, as he appeared as Computer Interface in The Sting of Death and The Final Countdown. ATeslaPacificBayC115-1.png|Albert Tesla, as he appeared in the Virtual Utopia in The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay). ATeslaPacificBayC115-4.png|Albert Tesla's body connected to the virtual reality machine in The Final Countdown (Case #59 of Pacific Bay). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Meteor Systems Affiliates